Garments are generally designed and fabricated to accommodate a particular size or type of individual. For example, one particular size of an infant's garment may be designed to accommodate an infant at generally 24 months of age. Thus, the infant's garment is designed and fabricated to accommodate an infant having physical measurements generally equal to the physical measurements of a majority of infants at 24 months of age.
However, physical measurements of individuals are subject to change over time, especially the physical measurements of children. For example, an infant may experience a substantial increase in length in a matter of weeks. As a result, the infant can rapidly outgrow recently purchased articles of clothing making those articles of clothing obsolete.
Additionally, for example, maternity produces similar conditions. Expectant mothers experience changes in physical proportions before and after childbirth. Several different sizes and types of garments are generally required to accommodate changes in physical proportions throughout maternity. As a result, a large quantity of types and sizes of garments are required throughout maternity, resulting in costly additions to an individual's wardrobe. Additionally, garments purchased for maternity may become obsolete during maternity due to changes in the physical proportions of the individual throughout maternity.